Divided They Fall
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: Mari is roped into the Civil War between the two Avenger factions, along the way she will learn things and meet people that will change the way she views the world around her, and possibly gain new allies. Rated T because I am a little paranoid. (2nd Book in my Guardians Serious)
1. Do Phone Calls Hate Me?

Hello, sorry this too so long to get published, but it is here now and hopefuly it is not horrable. If you are new to this seriouse you might want to read the first book for things to be eplained, it is called the Lions Den… But anyways, here is this mess of a story, I hope you enjoy and as always, I own nothing but my character. Do Phone Calls Hate Me

Looking at the night skyline of New York I shoved my checklist into my pocket, watch the cops pull the other criminal away in handcuffs from atop a building. I smiled to know that the real killer would be placed behind bars, and an incident man would be set free.

Smiling, I thrust out my hand and generated my own worn hole, only about my height. I stepped through and entered my room. Taking off my uniform. AKA a black turtleneck, blue tights, and deep grey combat boot I replaced the laces on to be bright blue. I picked up my phone as I wiped away the blue eyeshadow that was smeared across my eyes. I tilted my head seeing that I had a missed call from Natasha a few minutes ago.

Placing the phone to my ear as the call rang, she answered and her voice came through, "I need your help with something." Fear creeping into me, Natasha was a badass, if she need me, a rookies help, this was bad.

"Yeah, What do you need?" I question my mind going through several ideas of what this might be about.

"You Haven't seen the news lately," After A moment of silence an audible sigh came from the other end. "Turn in the news, literary any channel should be covering it." I did as instructed, making sure that the volume was low. It was past midnight, and my parents didn't know about my, extracurricular activities.

As I did so, my eyes stayed glued to the story, a bomb at a UN Meeting, several already confirmed dead. The first suspect was captured and then escaped government holding, He was James Buchanan Barnes.

I pulled the phone back to my ear, "Where do you need me." I said, grabbing the clothes I had guest gotten off.

"DC… And Mari, don't worry about your suit, I told Stark that I was bringing someone, and he is already making you a suit." At first I smiled at the Idea, Mr. Tony Stark would be making me a suit. That my attention changed, rapidly.

"You told him about me?!" I small stir of panic erupted from my stomach. When I told Natasha what I was doing, find truths and bring people getting away with awful things to justice, she agreed to keep my secret, and I trusted her with that.

"No, I only told him your size and what you were looking for, that is it. And of course that whatever it was, there had to be blue." I smiled, the blue wasn't only because of the tattoos anymore. I wore more blue for Natasha, the past months she had been like a second mother to me, helping and training me.

"Well, thank you. But could you be more specific in where you need me in DC, it is kind of a huge city." I joked a little bit.

"The CIA Headquarters, 2430 E St NW, Washington, DC. If that helps." I took in a deep breath, grabbing the black bomber jacket that I had adopted and putting on my boots. I created another wormhole, and stepping thru.

When I got to the other side, I found a least a dozen guns pointed at me. I raise my hands, letting out a quiet laugh. "Uh, my friend Natasha told me to come here… You know, The Black Widow, the living impersonation of the word Badass." I smile when I spotted the woman I was talking about approsh the group of presumed CIA agents that had surrounded me.

"Lower your Weapons she is right, I asked her to come here." I smiled, she walked in front of me giving me a little more of a glare. "I thought you would teleport outside the building and than walk in, like a regular person."

I shrugged, "If I haven't been to the place before, or have direct coordinates it's kind of a free for all." I relaxed, I had only had my powers for a little while, I wasn't a master at them, yet.

"Ok. Come on, I need to fill you in, and than we are heading to Germany." She said oh-so calmly and started to walk away.

"Germany… Did you not hear me complaining about that midterm paper coming up." I whined, knowing it would get me nowhere, but still wanting to try.

She turned back to me with a playful smile. "That is really what your mind in on, you should be more focused that I am going to have you possibly fight a rogue Captain America." Mine and hers smile's dropped.

"I really had faith that you liked me, and you know, didn't want me to die." There was no response, so I only fowled the woman to god knows were. And hopefully it wasn't to my death.


	2. Sure Because Death Sounds Fun

Sure Because Death Sounds Fun

After Walking for a few minutes, and receiving multiply odd glare from agents, we arrived at where I was guessing was our destination. It was a glass office in the corner of what looked like a command room. I took a deep breath in as the two of us stood in silence, I dug my hands in my pocket and signed.

"Nat, what is going on really?" I asked, breaking the cloud of silence that had fallen on the two of us.

Natasha shook her head, looking for the correct words. "A year ago Me, the Captain, and Falcon were looking on a lead, we ran into a man named James Barns. He was one of the howling commandos, in the 40's he was presumed dead, but was really just taken by Hydra to be used as A weapon." She took a pause looking at me, to see if I was fowling the story.

I gave her a short nod, signaling that I understood what she was saying. "After the UN attack, the government found James and took into custody. He escaped with the help of Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson." She finally met eyes with me, looking down slightly. "I brought you here to help us detain them, we have tracked them to Germany."

Once again I nodded, I was honestly freaked out, thought I tried my best not to show it. Of course, I would help Nat, but the people we are fighting, A hero and Avenger, and the fuckin Winter Soldier.

Looking into her eyes I could see conversely like she had all of her thoughts on a scale, and it hasn't stopped moving. I shot her a soft smile, already knowing what the assassin was thinking. "That is not all that we are doing?" I asked. She shook her head, that looked around making sure that we were truly alone.

"We are going to help them find them, but not capture them. If and when they escape again, I am going to have you Fowle them, make sure that my guts feelings are on point." I laughed a little.

"When are you instruments not on point." She smiled, her face of bliss quickly changed to one plastered with seriousness.

"We need to get you ready." I nodded as we stepped out of the office space and then set off in a direction that I was not familiar with.

After weaving in and out of corridors, and an elevator ride. We had found ourselves in an underground lab. It was frankly a mess, looking like there had guest been a tornado had gone through. I looked across the room and found one of my science Idols sitting hunched over a desk, his project was covered from view with his body.

Natasha started walking up to the insole, I did too but keeping my pace so I was behind her. I would rather have an Assign between be and possible danger, that nothing. She walked up to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively pulling him out of any thoughts he was having.

He turned around to look at me and I found that the man was Tony Stark, one of my personal heroes, and he looked like shit. His left arm was in a sling and his face was bruised on the right side. I took a few more steps forward as he stood up and faced me, he smiled and placed his good arm out in a high five.

I slapped our hands together softly, not sure of the man had any other injuries. He only let out a dry laugh. "Kid, you can hit harder that that." I shrugged and gave him a normal high five. He nodded, and retracted his arm. "So what's your name again, normal name."

I looked at Natasha, checking that I really could trust the man in front of me, she nodded. "Maria, but I prefer Mari." He nodded then his face changed to a cocky smile, one that at the time and condition f his face, really didn't belong on the man.

"Cool, I'm guessing you know how I am." I nodded, he smirked once again. "Now, let's get down to the good stuff." Once again I looked to Nat, I really wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, I think she didn't either. The inventor started to walk off to his right, there was a metal door in that was direction, I figured was his destination.

I fowled, not having the best thoughts on what was happening. He reached the door and opened it, inside there was a manikin with a navy blue, silver, and black suit fitting it. Be side it was two silver cases. I walked in, taking in the gear in front of me. I looked to the man who had persumetialy made this, and smiled, he nodded, and I almost started jumping up and down in excitement.

This was my suit, and it was beautiful… and of course, had a lot of blue in it. The shirt was a deep navy blue, it came it to the neck and then wrapped around with a light blue band. The slaves went past my wrist and formed into fingerless gloves, on my right arm I could see a placed were the fabric was cut into for my markings to be accessible.

The lower half was like black leggings, with a charcoal grey belt connecting the two pieces of fabric. And then here comes my favorite part. Charcoal. Grey. Combat. Boots. With camo blue laces.

I turned to Tony, I could almost hug him. This was so much better than the uniform I made out of clothes found at goodwill. Natasha gave me a sad smile, and I knew neither of the two people in front of me wanted what would happen next to happen.

"Get ready, we're heading to Germany." I nodded as the two exited the room, wondering what was actually happening. I am starting to think that might have been a good question to ask before.


	3. We Ride To Our Dooom, I think

Plane Ride To Our Doom, I Think

In the next hour I found myself on a airplane, by myself, heading to somewhere I didn't know, I figured Germany. Bu that thought was crushed when 20 minutes after we took off, the pilot informed me that we would be landing soon.

The moment we touched down I unbuckled and watch up to the cockpit, dead sent on asking where we were. When I did the I got a very odd response. 'We are picking up another hero, that is all that I was told. Than I heard the door to the outside open.

I headed back to the cain as a man and a boy that looked a little older than me getting in the plane. I simply stood there, attempting to piece together who these people were. As I did I watched the boys face I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Happy," The boy nugged the man to his right, who looked like he couldn't care more. "Who is she?" I waited for his response, nothing came due to the fact that he walked away to talk to the pilot. I decided to introduce myself.

"Maria." I put my hand forward.

"Peter." He grabbed it and we shook. After a second of silence, Peter spoke again. "So… Are you a superhero too… Oh yeah, I'm spider-man. What's Your Code name?" Well than, I think he would have wanted to keep that under wraps.

"Um… Yeah." I tried to explain the situation, I really didn't have a name, most civilians didn't know about me. "I didn't come up with one, I have been waiting for someone to give me one." I shrugged, Peter only smiled.

"Ok then" He walked past me to sit in one of the comfy chairs, he continued to spin around in it. I held back laughter, knowing I did the same thing. He pulled out his phone and started turning it as if showing his phone the plane.

"What are you doing?" I asked attempting to not to laugh, I walked over and sat in the chair across from his.

A wicked smile formed on his face, "Well, I'm making a little documentary for my self." He paused for a second, myself ready to reach over and grab the phone from the boy in front of me, with our past experience, he wasn't good at keeping secrets. "It's only for me, no when else will see it." I relaxed as he caught himself. "So what's your story, you might not have a name… Yet, but what do you do?"

I shrugged, what would be the harm in telling Peter. "I solve cases that are either unfinished or rigged so the real criminal gotta walk free. Then I find who committed the crime and them and an envelope of evidence at the nearest police station." I finished, his eyes grow a little bigger than I thought they should.

"That is awesome, but why don't the police tell people about that." I shook my head.

"Frankly, I don't know, I figured it has something to do with people still trusting the police. If a lot of people found out that the police couldn't even clean up their own mistakes, they might not trust them to keep them safe." I started to think about this a little more, now gaining interest.

"Well, regardless you need a code name, I'm not calling you Mari in the field." He crossed his arms.

Thinking of a name that would make the smallest sense, and then one guest came to my head. Things have been doing that a lot, Thoughts that I know are not my own coming to me. "Ara?" I questioned, he pondered it for a moment.

"I could see that… But why?" I shrugged.

"No Clue." I laughed a little, then a complaint from Happy, currently sitting on the other end of the plane, no doubt trying to get further away from us.

For the rest fo the flight we stayed mostly quiet, at one point Peter attempted to mess with Happy who was sleeping, it didn't end well for anyone. At the end of all of it, the Pilot spoke over the entercoms saying that we would be landing soon and that we need to re-fassen our seatbelts, and we did so. Becasue even thought we are teenaged viglanties but there are some rules we still fowle, like some safty rules, and the 5-second rule.

As the plane descent, we were silent, not from lack of conversation, but I think it kind of dawned on us what we were about to do. And frankly, that scared the living daylights out of me.


	4. Frankly, I Am A Dramatic Little Shit

After we landed things got, complicated. Happy took both me and Peter to this really, really, fancity hotal. As in I think this place was like 8 stars, that was atleast before I reambered there were only 5 stars. We got shoned up to our rooms, mine was as fancy as the lobby. I bounce on the bed a couple times becasue what else could you do, I mean really, I am human… mostly, I think.

Non the less I desced to explore a little, the first thing I saw minus the room was a little living area with two coaches and a flat screen T.V.. Wich in my mind was a little over dramatic, if you were going on Vacation to an amazing place like Germany, why would you want a T.V. you should be outside doing things. I shook my head, rich people.

"Finaly you are here." I wipped around twords the voice placing my fingers cntamets away from my tatoos. "Relax," I was face to face with the russian assian, "It's only me."

"Damn it Nat." I took the older woman in the eyes, "That whole 'sneak up on people becasue I am a super scary russian spy that can do those things' is only fun for you."

"You Drametice little shit."

"Accurate." This put a small smile on the womens face.

"I wanted to go over a couple things, about later today." I knodded and she signed. "There is a small chip hidden in the gloves of your suit, I placed it there, you can take it out and place it on things, more specificaly, Barns."

"Yeah," We migerated to the living area and took seats on different coaches. "That way we can find them when we help them get away from the goverment if they are caught."

She shook her head, "I hate it that you are so ready to be a littel soilder. You don't even know why we are fighting."

"Well, I am not a soilder, I am a person and I want to help you out. Pluse I want to know if there are thing the goverment is not telling us. I don't like being lied to, you know that." She smiled again.

"Yeah I guess your right. Now, after you place the tracker if you need to find them, there is a small Holoscreen build into your suit, the tracker is hooked up from there." She picked up the silver case from before, placed it on the coffee table infront of me. "You should get ready, we are laving in 30 minutes.

With that she got up and left the room, I sat there for a second looking at teh case, this was really happening, I was going to fight the Avengers… well, halft fo them. I heard a knock at the door, I walked over and opened to Peter… In a red and blue hooded onsie.

He smiled at me, "What the Fuck," I reached for his arm and pulled him in before anyone in the hallway could see the spiderling.

"What?" He asked in an innosent voice.

"God, you really do have to work on the whole, keeping a seceret identy, seceret."

"Shit! I didn't even think about that."

I let out a small laugh, "You really are a dumbass, and I mean that in the nicest sence. Also I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Ok, yeah, What the hell and fuck are you wearing." I looked over his outfit once more.

He gave me a blank stare. "What do you mean, this is my uniform."

I Shook my head. "No Dumbass, Stark made us both new suits." I thought back to the two cases I saw in the mans lab.

Peters face lit up like a christmas tree. "WHAT! TONY STARK DID WHAT?!" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"First off, volume check, second yeah, go back and change, apperently we are living soon." He turned twords the door.

"Wait, how do you know when we are leaaving."

I looked him dead in the eyes, "I have the Black Widow on speed dial." He looked at me like a was a magical unicorn and I pushed him out of the door and closed it behind him. Than I set to work getting ready.

I pulled on the new suit and laced up my boots, it really was a lot cooler when i was wearing it vs. me seeing it. I may or may not have stared at it in the mirror for a few minutes. Than I pulled my hair into a french braid, and with thick hair is easier said than down. And at the button of the case I found a small container, I opened it up to a blue cream substance, I smeared it across my eyes.

Than, I waited for someone to come get to ring me were ever we were going.


	5. Inspirational Poster Quotes For The Win

Inspirational Poster Quotes For The Win

Once we got to the Air Port, You could tell all of the Avengers on our Team were anxious. I was entered to Commercial Rhodes, and he seemed really cool. And than there was the King of Wakenda, but we are going to excuse his rudness on the fact that he was had a really horrable couple of days. And of couurse th,an there was the Vision, the Robot sceened a little confused about my powers, but I only agreeded with him stating I also had no clue what they were, he only said he knew someone like that.

Tony pulled Peter over to the side to talk about what he was going to do, Nat told me to 'do what we discussed, I really didn't want to tell your mom you got your face broke by Captain America.' Thought I think she would be more confused about how her almost 15-year-old daughter knew the Black Widow.

As everyone got in there respective places before the fight, little ball in my stomach started to form, despite my attempts to push it down. I kept my pointer finger rubbing over the small pouch holing the tracker on the inside of my thumb. I sat behind a luggage container beside Peter waiting from when we were told to enter the fight. He looked at me and her eyes scrunched up. They were cool, but kind of freaking upfront, they were the kind of things you would expect to be found on a anime character.

"Wow," The both of us flinched a little bit. "It's so weird how you run into people at the airport, don't you think that is weird?"

"So weird."

"Hear me out Tony." The voiced Mr. Stark, Central Rhodes and who I was guessing was Rodgers started a conversation behind us, thought I was a little to terrified to pay much attention.

"Did her just say the word ascrewed." Peter whispered beside me, "I thought those words were just used to torture kids on spelling tests." I smiled at his humour, my brother does the something, laughing at stuff to cool nerves, it we something I could never do, but appreciated greatly. Now I started to listen toa littler closer to the conversation paying out behind me.

"Steve." This time it was Nat talking. "You know whats about to happen, do you really want to punch your way out of this one." There was a pause, and I had to think about the words she was speaking a little. I know what I would do to protect someone I loved, but that was the thing, was this fight about the accords, or the Barns fellow.

"Alright, I've run out of patients." Starks voice stopped my from thinking further. "Underoos."

"That's me." Peter whispered before backflipping put from behind the creat. I heard a whipping sound and someone laying on metal.

"Nice work Kid."

"Thanks. I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just the new suit. But it is nothing Mr. Stark it's perfect, thank you." I had to bite on my lip to keep from laughing at the others teens rambling.

"Yeah we don't need to start a conversation"

"Capt. Captain. Big Fan. Spiderman." I was dying internally from the level of cuteness.

"Yeah, we can talk about it later. Jus-"

"Hey everyone, big fan."

"You've been Busie."

"And you have been a complete Idiot."

At this point I blocked out the conversation and tried to calm my neaves, that is when I rembered on of the stuped poster in my brothers room with quotes from his favorite Pilolets. " If you get to worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great." I think someone on the Kerbos mission said that, but I wasn't sure. But still, it helped.

"Oh Great," I voice came over the comms unit. "Alrig,ht there's two o the parking deck, one of them id Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhody, you wanna take cap?"

With t,hat the sound of propelling engines filled the air as I guessed on of the armour took off. "Got two on the terminal, Wilson and Barns."

"Barns is mine." I got up into a crouch and started to run towards the building I am guessing is the terminal.

"I got Wilson"


	6. Neither Are We

Sorry for this not getting published sooner, Field Hockey season just started for me and my coach put use threw Hell week, so I didn't really have time to write, sorry. Hope you enjoy this! I own nothing!

Neither Are We

"I got Wilson." I got up from my perching place and fowled the King, but Before we got much further The captain tackled T'challa preventing him from continuing, luckily he didn't pay me much attention, so I continue running towards the building.

I looked around me, Nat was fighting the guy who kept changing sizes. Ironman and Rhodes had their hands full with The Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye. Capt. and the King was still dishing it out. I looked over to my right and saw Peter swinging towards the Terminal and me sure as hell was not going to let him get there before.

I activated a wormhole in front of me and focused on the two men in question, and ran threw. On the other end I got there right in time to see Spidy crash in through the glass ceilings and hit the man with wings before I could do much, he caught a punch from the winter soldier.

"Dude your arm is awesome." The spy just looked at him.

"Less Talk, More Punch," I said as I hit the man with wings as he got up. I placed a finger over the bars burning into my skin and my bay yard formed into my hands.

"Sounds good." Was the only response I got from the spider.

The fight didn't last very long, but it ended with Barns and Wilson webbed the floor on a flight down.

"You coming?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah, I'm guest going to make sure that they are secured." I lied in between my teeth but he took it as truth and swung away without saying a word.

I jumped down to the floor the two men were on. "What are you looking at, you don't even know what is happening here." I looked at Wilson and activated my Bayard to the form of a knife.

"Nat told my somethings, but you are going to tell me the rest." I started to cut the web bounds holding the men.

"What are you doing." It was Barns, He looked really confused.

"Untying you two, but only if you tell me what is actually going on here, and not the little-censured version that I got with Natasha, the real one." I continued to untie them, but the web was a lot thicker than I thought.

"Why Should we tell you that?" I cocked my head.

"Well, I am under orders to save your guy's asses if you get captured by the government. And if I know what is happening I might be more inclined to do more effectively." I smiled at there faces.

"Ok, So it all has to do with this thing called the Sovocida Accords, an-"

"Nope, That is not what this is about. I don't like being lied to, so I might just leave you two tied here, together, if I get lied to again." Wilson looked confused as all hell.

"Tony thinks I am Dangerous, believes I bombed the UN. But I didn't, I was framed by a man who reactivated my programming and made me escape a CIA Base. There is Five form programmed soldier like me out there. Tony doesn't believe that, but we need to stop them to prevent a lot of deaths." Barns finished as the bonds finally gave in.

"Thank You." I stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait, that is all we get, thank you, are you going to help us fight."

"You'll see." I created a hole in front of me and walked true to the tarmac. There I found 'Team Iron Man' gathering on one side and 'Team Capt.' on the other. Barns and Wilson ran up to join them and they looked at me and I gave them a little smile.

"Tony, we don't have to fight."

"We are so past that." And with that both teams started to slowly advance, gaining speed with every step.

"They are not stopping."

"Neither are we," I looked over to Nat and she smiled at me.


	7. THE WALKING THINGY

What. The. Fuck.

I looked at the scene around me, superheros I have spent most of my life looking up to where now brawling it out in front of me over one man. Over one option. It was madness.

"A little Help." I heard heard the panicked voice of Peter over the coms.

"One me way," I started running towards the direction of the young spider. I found him struggling to hold up a terminal ramp, and one Captain America walking away.

The blond man caught sight of me and cocked his head a little. "So, what horrible things did Tony tell you about me?"

I placed the tiny tracker in my hand. " He didn't tell me anything. Thought Natasha on the other hand." I smiled and started to run towards the soldier. I knew I couldn't do anything against him if I used brute force, that is why I side on my knees beside him, lightly pressing the tracker on his boot. Now we stood several yards away from each other.

"Kid, do yourself a favor, get out of here as soon as possible. You couldn't begin to know what is happening here."

"Oh, I think I know enough." With that the soldier walked away and I focused on attempting to get the walkway off from its position crushing Peter. Getting him out from under the structure involved a complicated sequence of Cursing, a Wormhole, and a little more Cussing. Once he was finally out from underneath the walkway we ran over to were most of the fight was happening.

We were a few yards away from Tony when the Little Ant, thing, dude grew to the size of a 3 story building. "Little Dudes big now." Peter screamed beside me into the coms.

He quickly shot a web up onto Conerial Rhodes and started from there to swing around the legs of the men. "Ara, Have you watch that really old movie with the Walking-things?" He asked panicky, form the moment he said that I knew exactly what he meant. At my house, star wars was a necessity. I sprinted to a water tank a few meters away, and placed my hands on it. He started to shake until all of the water from the tank spotted out and spanked the man over, he fell over and returned to normal size, Peter was sent flying god knows were, and I fell over on my ass breathing heavy.

The noise around me transferred to a ringing sound that swallowed everything whole. I wasn't quite sure on how much time passed but before I knew it, Nat was leaning over me, her voice being the first clear thing I could hear in a while. "Your turn."

She reached a hand down and I took it, her helping me get up, I wobbled at first, but then looked down at my holo tracker to see that they were heading pretty fast eastward. "Nat, they said there were more soldiers like barns." She was taken back by this, but fo the most part kept her composure. "What do I do if they get free?" She takes a second.

"That tattoo of yours can turn into any weapon, right?" I nodded, not sure where she was going to take this conversation. "Pick a gun, your first kill is always easier with a gun." I looked her over once. Trust me, I know Natasha has killed people. But I never expected her to make me do the same.

I broke eye contact and walked past her, checking the map on more time before I opened a wormhole, making a map of little jumps in my head that would lead me there destination.


	8. I Mess Thing Up For The Better I Think

I never imaged snow could be this cold. Growing up in Cuba, and than southern California I have never touche real snow. I know that might sound weird, but it is true I swear. Falling face first into a pile of it was most definitely not the way I wanted to become acquainted with the material.

For the past hour, the track had been mostly contained to one place, the top of a mountain in northern Russia. I had just walked threw the final Wormhole landing me a few meters from the crest for the mountain. I walked the final stretch. I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting to see, but what I saw was nowhere close to it.

Old steel doors once built into the rock blown off their hinges, now lying cold on the floor just inside the facility. The closer I got, I could see the scorch marks radiating from the center of the doors. I stepped over them and continued to walk threw the early dark hallways. I stop, as the sun is setting the few lights in the building become few and nonfunctional.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, when i opened them again my vision was perfect and slightly tinted blue. Night Vision, a trick I had learned a couple of weeks ago when I got up and did my whole entire morning routine with no lights on… I didn't mean to do that.

Now able to see here I was going, I continued on, only stopping when I found myself in a large open space. I walked a little further, slower and more causicaly this time, the remains of a fight surrounding filling the room. It wasn't until I got to the back of the room that I saw the 5 super soldiers I was told about.

I walked forward, the closer I got the more something seemed off, It wasn't until I got right in front of one did I notice the buttles in their heads. I took a step back having mixed feelings about this, sure they were dead and that was wrong… But atleast I didn't kill them.

I shook my head and fowled the trail of destruction, from the near silence I figured what ever happened was now over. The trail ended in a large circular room with rafters at different levels leading to the top, those most of them were now laying on the ground or on other beans. I sighed and looked up, there was only one place the trail could lead from here.

I summoned my bayard, morphed it into a lasso and used it to pull myself to the top, I was all out of wormholes for the day. Once again my expectations were met short as I looked at the platform in front of me. I had thought the coordors below looked battleworn, but the scene in front of me bought a new perspective to the word.

The snow was stained crimson and the walls black. To my right there was a broken metal arm and a war hero's weapon. Bits and pieces of the Iron Man armour were scattered around at whim, the man they belonged to laying on the floor barley concess.

I blinked the shock out of my eyes to ran to the man, kneeling in the soft powder around him. "Mr. Stark?" I questioned. The mans foggies eyes found me, he tried to say something that sounded a lot like _kid_. I didn't have the heart to correct him, see your heros in a blood mess on the floor can do that to you. I placed two finger on his neck and only relaxed when I felt the soft beating under his skin.

Four hours later I found myself in a guest room at The Avengers Compound. Tony was has just gotten out of Medbay, he wasn't as hurt as he sceemed. He had a concussion which accounted to the lack of speech, and the fact that he was stuck in an Arch less suit accumulated to him not being able to move.

I stepped out of the shower into the cold bedroom, I only pause when I see the redhead asian standing waiting for me, one shoulder again the door frame. "Maria, good to s-"

"I don't like being lied to." I say flatly, grabbing the towle and wrapping it around me. "You know that." This schemes to strike a nerve with the assassin. "I also don't kill, I am not a murder. You might have forgotten that." I turned and grabbed the smaller towle on the corner and started to press it against my wet hair.

"Maria." The woman stands up straight and looks me in the eyes. I walk past her into the rather large room I was given to stay in.

"What." I grabbed the extra pair of P.J's one of the worker most have left there before I was brought to this room. "What can you possibly need to tell me now." I turned to face her and sharted getting dressed in the Stark Industries cloths.

"That I never lied to you. I told you the truth." I shook my head and put my hands on my hips, that was the last straw.

"Really, you let me believe I was doing the right thing. God I should have never untied them, Peter and I got them down, they should have stayed down. Now there are a much of Terrorist running around because of me. And you know what, I actually trusted you. Truly." She shook her head like she wanted to say something but she knew she would only make it worse.

"And you know what, those were on me, you technically never lied, did you? Only let me believe. Do, I am mad you lied when you said you regretted making me a soldier. But IF you have no problem making me a killer." The woman took in a deep breath.

"By Maria, if you ever need something."

"I will make sure to handle it on my one without your help." I spat out rather bitterly.

"GoodBye Maria" And with that the women opened the door and disappeared down the halls. I just stood there for a second, not sure as to what I just said. I bit down in frustration, than opened my mouth in surprise, my teeth weren't allied correctly.

I pressed my thumb against my K9's, pulling it away bleeding. Before I could think on this any further I was pulled out of my thoughts my a scottish voice.

 _Miss. McLain, I am F.R.I.D.A.Y an AI, Mr. Stark was wondering if you could meet him in his lab to talk further._

I sighed, pussing my previous thoughts away and walked towards the door. "Show the way."


	9. United We Stand

Hello, not a new chapter just a little bit of a heads up. The Next Book in this little series will be called 'United we stand' and will take place during Infinity wars. I hope you read it once I publish it and feel free to comment, I would rather know if I made any mistakes so I can fix them.

Till next time, have fun reading my little nerds.

CON


End file.
